thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bitte nicht stören
ist die zehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel von Fear the Walking Dead. In dieser Folge treffen Travis und Chris auf 3 Jugendliche, die nach San Diego fahren wollen. Alicia findet zu ihrer Mutter zurück und trifft dabei Elena, eine Hotelangestellte und ihren Neffen. Zitat Gruppierungen Zombies Orte der Handlungen * Rosarito Beach Hotel * Suarez Farm Kurzbeschreibung Alicia kann sich vor den Untoten in einem Zimmer verstecken. Sie wartet bis der Weg frei ist und sucht weiter nach Ofelia. Ihr Weg wird von Untoten abgeschnitten. Sie rettet sich in einen Aufzugsschacht und klettert in den nächsten Stock. Dort begegnet sie Elena, eine Hotelangestellte. Sie hilft ihr und erklärt, dass ihr Neffe gefangen genommen wurde. Gemeinsam bahnen sie sich einen Weg ins Erdgeschoss. Hier erfährt Alicia, dass Elena eine Hochzeitsgesellschaft eingesperrt hat, nachdem der Brautvater sich verwandelte. Diese Leute verlangen nun die Herausgabe der Hotelschlüssel und dass sie das Gebäude verlassen. Elena wirft ihnen die Schlüssel zu, ergreift ihren Neffen und versteckt sich mit Alicia hinter einer Tür, die diese geöffnet hat um eine Horde Untote gegen die Fremden zu schicken. Sie fliehen auf der Suche nach Madison durch das Gebäude und finden diese schließlich hinter einer Tür, welche sie vor den heran kommenden Untoten sichern. Travis und Chris finden ein Auto. Während Travis dieses startklar macht, kann Chris einige Vorräte in einem nahe gelegenen Laden stehlen, die einer Gruppe junger Männer gehört. Er rettet einem von ihnen das Leben, indem er einen Untoten für ihn erledigt. Danach flieht er mit den Sachen. Sie fahren mit dem Auto, bis Travis ihn ans Steuer lässt und das Fahren beibringt. Als der Tank leer ist, beschließen sie zu rasten. Sie machen ein Feuer und essen die gestohlenen Vorräte. Bald schon werden sie von der Gruppe entdeckt, welche die Verfolgung aufgenommen hat. Die Gruppe stellt sich vor und erklärt sich bereit sie in ihre Gruppe aufzunehmen, wenigstens jedoch sie in die nächste Stadt zu fahren. Unterwegs entdeckt Chris eine Farm. Sie durchsuchen das Anwesen. Dabei stellt Travis fest, dass hier noch mindestens ein Überlebender sein muss, der die Toten vergraben hat. Dieser taucht schon bald auf und will die Eindringlinge mit vorgehaltener Waffe verjagen. Travis drängt darauf, dass sie ihm sein Land überlassen sollen, doch Chris erschießt ihn schließlich, nachdem der Farmer einen der Jungen angeschossen hat, der eines seiner Hühner den Hals umdrehte. Vorspann Rückblick: Im Hotel feiert eine Hochzeitsgesellschaft. Jessica und Pablo, das Brautpaar, werden zum ersten Tanz aufgefordert. Während die beiden Verliebten tanzen, diskutieren die Brauteltern intensiv. Charles, der Brautvater, geht nach kurzer Zeit zum Tanz mit seiner Tochter. Elena Reyes, die Hotelmanagerin, spricht Ilene, die Brautmutter, an, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Diese berichtet von den immer stärker werdenden Unruhen und einem Gerücht, dass die Grenzen geschlossen werden sollen. Sie möchte ihre Familie nach Hause bringen und verlangt alles für die Abreise vorzubereiten. Wenig später bricht Charles auf der Bühne zusammen. Alle Versuche ihn per Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung wieder zurück ins Leben zu holen, scheitern. Er verwandelt sich in einen Untoten und beißt seiner Tochter ins Gesicht. Elena und ihr Neffe, Hector, ziehen sich zurück, beachten die Bitte nach Hilfe von Ilene nicht und verschließen die Tür zur Hochzeitsgesellschaft von außen. Die Menschen sind gefangen und klopfen gegen die Tür. Handlung der Folge Chris und Travis gehen zu Fuß. Sein Sohn macht sich Sorgen und bietet Pause, was zu Essen und Trinken an. Sein Vater will jedoch weiter kommen und den Riegel lieber ihm überlassen. Er humpelt noch immmer auf seinem verletzten Fuß. In der Ferne sieht er ein Auto und schlägt vor mit diesem weiter zu reisen. Als sie dort ankommen will Chris eine nahe gelegene Bar durchsuchen. Sein Vater ist zuerst dagegen, gibt jedoch nach und lässt ihn allein los ziehen, während er das Auto kurz schließt. Chris schaut sich das Gebäude an. Er findet eine Dose mit einem Bohnenfertiggericht, sowie Wasser. Aus einem Nebenraum hört er gedämpfte Stimmen, die über einen Reiseplan beratschlagen und ob sie mehr Orte plündern sollten oder nicht. Während Chris die Lebensmittel einpacken möchte, tauchen drei Untote auf. Er erledigt die Erste, als plötzlich Brandon, der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe, um die Ecke kommt und verwundert den Eindringling betrachtet. Er wird von einem Untoten überrascht, den Chris für ihn jedoch ausschaltet und ihm somit das Leben rettet. Ein weiterer Zombie betritt den Laden. Die beiden anderen Gruppenmitglieder von Brandon kommen ebenfalls hinzu. Sie schauen tatenlos zu, wie Chris die Waren nimmt und flieht, während der Zombie näher kommt. Chris rennt hastig zu Travis. Er mahnt zur Eile und berichtet kurz, dass er Wasser und Essen dabei hat, jedoch auch auf Untote gestoßen ist. Travis startet den Motor und beide fahren davon. Chris dreht sich nach hinten um und sieht, wie Brandon aus dem Haus tritt und ihr Auto beobachtet. Das Fahren fällt Travis zusehends schwerer mit dem verletzten Fuß. Chris sucht im Radio nach einem Programm, findet jedoch keines. Travis schlägt vor ins Handschuhfach zu gucken. Hier findet Chris ein Freundschaftsarmband. Travis stoppt wenig später das Auto und lässt seinen Sohn fahren um es ihm beizubringen. Alicia spielt mit einem Klappmesser und ritzt für jeden vorbeikommenden Untoten eine Markierung in die Tür. Sie bereitet sich vor aus ihrem Raum zu gehen, als ein Untoter genau in diesem Moment vor der Tür steht. Sie konnte ihn jedoch rechtzeitig durch den Türspion sehen. Chris schafft es einen Untoten zu umfahren, wodurch er selbstsicher geworden ist. Travis erklärt, dass Einparken es schwierigere Manöver gibt, wohingegen Chris meint, dass man davon nichts mehr braucht. Travis ist jedoch überzeugt, dass alles wieder so wird, wie es einmal war. Der Wagen hat kein Benzin mehr, sodass sie die Straße verlassen müssen. Sie zünden ein Feuer an und kochen ihr Dosengericht. Sie erinnern sich an ihre gemeinsame Camping- und Angelzeit. Travis erklärt, dass seine Mutter akzeptiert hat, dass die beiden Männer hierüber ein Band aufbauen können. Sie überlegen, dass man in den Bergen in Sicherheit sein könnte, da weniger Menschen dort wären und man Jagen bzw. Angeln gehen könnte. Chris ist verunsichert und will den Plan wissen. Travis gesteht noch keinen Plan zu haben, allerdings die Grenze meiden zu wollen, da er dort erwartet auf viele Menschen zu treffen, die um die knappe Ressource Wasser kämpfen könnten. Während Chris uriniert, bemerkt er ein heran fahrendes Auto. Er löscht das Feuer, doch sie wurden bereits entdeckt. Brandon und seine Leute kommen näher. Chris gesteht seinem Vater, dass er die Männer bestohlen hat und greift nach einer Waffe. Travis hält ihn zurück. Brandon erklärt, dass er wegen der Bohnen nicht verärgert ist und sich mit ihnen treffen will. Travis gibt sich zu erkennen. Brandon beschuldigt Chris gestohlen zu haben, während dieser erklärt, dass sie in seiner Schuld stehen. Brandon stellt seine Leute vor und schlägt vor was zu essen. Alicia steht am Balkon und schaut auf den Boden. Sie fasst einen Enschluss und schleicht sich auf den Gang. Hier leuchten nur einige Lichter. Sie sieht einige Untote an einem Ende des Ganges und geht auf die andere Seite zu, weiterhin nach Ofelia suchend. Vor ihr erscheinen plötzlich ebenfalls Untote und schneiden ihr den Weg ab. Alicia öffnet eine Fahrstuhltür und springt hinüber zum Aufzugskabel. Sie klettert hinauf und wird dort von Elena gefunden. Diese rettet die junge Frau und zieht sie ins Stockwerk. Danach drückt sie Alicia mit einer Axt an die Wand und fragt wo ihr Neffe ist. Brandon und seine Jungs haben ein Frühwarnsystem aus Blechdosen erstellt um heran kommende Wesen frühzeitig zu bemerken. Sie freuen sich Amerikaner getroffen zu haben und sehen es als ihre Pflicht an ihnen zu helfen. Brandon erzählt, wie sie am Golf von Californien gecampt haben und dort Party gemacht haben. Sie wollen seit dem nach San Diego. Travis berichtet ihnen von den bombardierten Städten. Brandon gibt sich kämpferisch und will es wieder aufbauen. Sie erzählen von ihrem ersten Zusammenstoß mit den Untoten. Travis erklärt, dass er die Untoten nicht zählt, wohingegen Chris stolz von 17 Erledigten spricht. Die Gruppe ist beeindruckt. Chris gesteht, dass seine Hemmschwelle immer weiter sinkt. Travis unterbricht, dass sie dies nach Möglichkeit vermeiden. Travis möchte schon am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen und sich von der anderen Gruppe trennen. Hierfür hätte er gern Sprit. Dies kann ihm Brandon nicht geben, doch er schlägt vor, dass er sie mit in die nächste Stadt nimmt. Alicia bemerkt in einem Raum einen Stapel voller "Bitte nicht stören" Schilder. Sie spricht Elena darauf an, dass sie diejenige ist, welche die Räume markiert hat. Elena will wissen, wo Hector ist. Alicia erklärt, dass sie mit drei anderen Personen gekommen ist und sonst nichts vom Hotel weiß. Elena erklärt schließlich ihr System, wonach sie die Untoten zusammen mit Hector in die Hotelzimmer lockt und dort dann einsperrt. Alicia will hinunter zu ihrer Mutter, doch Elena hält sie weiterhin gefangen. Sie berichtet, dass Hector versucht hat Nahrung zu besorgen und seitdem nicht wiedergekommen ist. Sie vermutet dass daran einige ihrer Gäste Schuld sind, die sie auf diese Weise unter Druck setzen wollen den Hotelschlüssel zu übergeben um sie dann auszusperren oder zu töten. Alicia schlägt vor die Schlüssel zu übergeben und nach Hause zu gehen. Für Elena ist jedoch das Hotel ihr Zuhause. Alicia schlägt vor, dass sie zuerst ihre Gruppe suchen um dadurch genügend Stärke gegen die Gegner zu sammeln. Chris versucht seinen Vater davon zu überzeugen mit den Fremden mit zu fahren. Travis ist jedoch misstrauisch, nimmt jedoch ihr Verbandszeug an. Chris bemerkt, dass die Gruppe viele Lebensmittel hat, was Travis verdächtig findet. Er will nicht in der Schuld der Fremden stehen. Chris vermutet, dass Travis nach einer Zeit versuchen will Madison wieder zu finden. Travis beschließt schließlich, dass sie am nächsten Morgen mit der Gruppe in die nächste Stadt mit fahren und sich ab dort ihre Wege trennen. Am nächsten Morgen öffnet Elena die Tür zum Treppenhaus. Hier kommt ihr eine ehemalige Hotelangestellte entgegen, die sich jedoch in eine Untote verwandelt hat. Elena kann kaum die Augen von der ehemaligen Kollegin wenden. Sie rennt schließlich um die Ecke und überlässt Alicia die Führung. Diese lockt die Untoten in einen offenen Raum. Bevor sie durch die Tür auf den Balkon hinaus geht, ersticht sie die untote Kollegin. Elena schließt wenig später die Tür hinter den Untoten. Danach schmeißt sie Alicia ein Laken zu, die es am Geländer fest bindet. Mit Hilfe dieser Halterung schafft sie es auf den benachbarten Balkon gerade rechtzeitig, bevor die Untoten durch das Glas brechen. Elena erklärt, dass sie nachsehen musste, ob Alicia gefahrlos hinunter gehen kann. Diese besteht jedoch darauf, dass Elena mit ihr kommt. Die beiden Frauen sind im Erdgeschoss im Raum der Hochzeitsgesellschaft angekommen. Elena erzählt, was passiert ist und dass sie es war, welche den Raum mit den Gästen und dem verwandelten Brautvater eingesperrt hat. Dies tat sie um die anderen Gäste zu schützen und die Gefahr einzudämmen. Elena und ihr Neffe haben auf Hilfe gehofft, doch es kam niemand. Alicia spricht ihr Trost zu. Sie verlassen den Raum. Brandon und Travis fahren auf der Ladefläche des Trucks, während Chris sich eine Geschichte von den anderen beiden im Fahrerraum anhört. Brandon bemerkt, dass Travis nicht entspannt ist. Er erklärt ihm, dass sie völlig frei sind alles tun zu können, was immer sie wollen. Chris bemerkt ein Feld mit einer möglichen Farm. Sie erkunden das Gebiet und finden tatsächlich die Farm, jedoch finden sie keine Vorräte. Sie wollen die Scheune durchsuchen. Bevor Chris den Jungen folgen kann, nimmt ihn sein Vater beiseite. Er erklärt ihm, dass dies genau der Ort ist, nach dem er gesucht hat. Chris erklärt seinem Vater, dass sie andere Menschen brauchen und diese Gruppe ihn akzeptiert. Er will mit ihnen gemeinsam die Scheune erkunden. In der Scheune bewegt sich etwas. Brandon zieht seine Pistole und öffnet die Scheune. Drinnen sind einige Hühner, worauf hin die Jungen welche einfangen wollen. Draußen erkundet Travis das Gebiet. Er findet drei Gräber. Zwei von Kindern, eines einer älteren Frau. Er realisiert, dass jemand die Gräber ausgehoben haben muss und geht zu den anderen. Im Hotel kommen sie in den Eingangsbereich und sehen, wie die Tür zur Bar verbarrikadiert wurde. Alicia ist überzeugt, dass ihre Mutter in dem Raum mit den Untoten ist. Sie will die Tür öffnen, als plötzlich eine Gruppe Überlebender mit einer Geisel vorbei kommt. Die Gäste kennen Alicia nicht, verlangen jedoch die Herausgabe der Hotelschlüssel. Ilene, eine aus der neuen Gruppe, ist wütend über den Tod ihres Mannes und ihrer Tochter. Sie wünscht Elena, dass sie sich ebenfalls verwandelt und stirbt. Diese schmeißt schließlich die Schlüssel auf den Boden und erhält dafür ihren Neffen zurück. Alicia ruft die beiden zu sich und öffnet die Tür zur Hotelbar auf die Weise, dass sie und die anderen geschützt sind. Die Untoten treten hervor und gehen auf die Gäste zu. Travis berichtet Brandon von den Gräbern. Einer der Jungen fängt ein Huhn, als plötzlich der Bauer herein kommt. Er hält ein Gewehr vor und verlangt, dass die Eindringlinge gehen. Travis will, dass sie gehen. Alicia geht in die Bar und findet dort eine Untote, die ihrer Mutter ähnelt. Als diese sich ihr zuwendet, erkennt sie jedoch, dass sie es nicht ist und ersticht sie. Travis versucht die Lage zu entspannen und dem Bauern zu erklären, dass sie gehen wollen. Alicias Gruppe kommt im Keller an. Sie öffnen eine Abdeckung, die in einen Wartungsschacht führt. Diesen gehen sie entlang bis zu einer verschlossenen Tür. Travis fordert Brandon auf seine Waffe zu senken. Als einer der Jungen provokativ einem Huhn den Hals umdreht, schießt der Bauer. Er trifft den Jungen ins Bein. Chris nimmt einen Revolver und erschießt den Bauern, wovon ihn Travis nicht abhalten kann. Alicia klopft panisch an die Tür und bittet um Einlass. Madion öffnet und nimmt ihre Tochter in den Arm. Die Gruppe geht hinein und verschließt die Tür. Travis kniet neben dem sterbenden Mann und schaut seinen Sohn vorwurfsvoll an. Dieser reicht ihm die linke Hand mit dem Armband. Travis dreht sich jedoch weg zum sterbenden Mann. Besonderheiten * auf allen Gräbern stand das Todesjahr 2010 * Travis wächst ein Bart * Chris freundet sich mit den 3 Jungen an - Travis hat Vorbehalte und findet sie gefährlich * Chris findet ein Freundschaftsarmband im Handschuhfach des Autos und trägt dieses fortan. * Alicia zählt mit Markierungen: I = 1, II = 2, III= 3 ... IIIII = 5, XIIII = 6, XXIII = 7 ... XXXXX = 10 * Alicia bemerkt, dass die Untoten Schwierigkeiten mit Stufen haben, diese jedoch überwinden können. * Dies ist die erste Folge, in der Nick nicht vorkommt. Infizierte * Brautvater * Jessica (Braut) Todesfälle * einige Untote Musik * Les Feuilles Mortes - Igy Pop (Vorspann vor dem ersten Tanz des Brautpaares) * Schwanensee Ballet Suite Op. 20:II Valse - Tchaikovsky (Vorspann vor dem ersten Tanz des Brautpaares) Trivia * Erste The Walking Dead - Folge unter 3 Millionen Zuschauern (Einschaltquote USA) Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Fear)